Kejutan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sebuah kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya-Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Aomine. Special for " AoKaga Birthday Event " #AoKagaFF. Warning: Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**[ Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? ]**

Aomine menatap bingung layar _handphone_ miliknya, tumben sang gebetan mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu. Biasanya juga Aomine yang rajin membuat _handphone_ si surai merah tak henti bergetar. Aneh—ada yang tidak beres. Apa Kagami sedang sakit? Wah gawat dong—

 **[ Eh? Kenapa? Ketemu di mana? ]**

Dengan cepat balasan langsung Aomine kirimkan. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali sebuah pesan singkat ia terima.

 **[ Ingin saja. Ke taman yang biasa kita kunjungi.]**

Tuh kan—Kagami tak pernah membalas dengan cepat. Ada apa sih sebenarny—tunggu—tangal berapa sekarang? Berjalan terburu-buru, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kalender yang tergantung rapih di samping pintu kamar mandi. Mengecek deretan angka yang tertera, kemudian terfokus—31? Oh—seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya, Aomine tau apa penyebab keanehan sang gebetan. Hari ini ulang tahunnya dan Aomine yakin Kagami pasti tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya—kejutan mungkin.

Bersenandung pelan, Aomine segera melepas kaus yang ia kenakan—dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hei—tak baik'kan kalau pergi kencan dengan tubuh berbau tak sedap?

* * *

 **.**

 **Kejutan**

" **Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Aomine."**

 **Spesial untuk memeriahkan " AoKaga Birthday Event "**

 **#AoKagaFF**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Aomine x Kagami**

 **Warning: Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, Kemungkinan OOC**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Tap.

Aomine berjalan sambil menebar senyuman, ia kini tengah berbunga-bunga. Jarang-jarang Kagami mengajaknya keluar—ditambah sekarang hari ulang tahunnya. Sungguh Aomine tak sabar kejutan apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Apakah sebuah sepatu basket baru? Kupon makan selama sebulan penuh? Atau yang lebih erotis seperti mendapat 'pijatan' khusus—ya, mungkin saja. Maaf, Aomine memang mesum—kemarin saja baru membeli majalah dewasa langganannya—jadi berpikiran macam-macam tentang Kagami bukan hal baru baginya.

"Kagami kau manis sekali..."

Membayangkan Kagami memberikan hadiah dengan tampang malu-malu, membuat cengiran Aomine semakin lebar. Manis dan menggemaskan—Kagami tak pernah membuat Aomine bosan. Meski sudah sering melihat si merah bersemu tetap membuatnya tak pernah puas. Huh—padahal tiap kali melihat pemandangan itu Aomine pasti tidak kuat—kalau tidak mimisan pasti pingsan di tempat. Pernah pula kikuk kemudian bersuara terbata-bata. Ujung-ujungnya Kagami menyimpulkan kalau Aomine mempunyai penyakit ayan.

"Ah—aku lupa membawa oleh-oleh untuknya—"

Merogoh kantung celana, Aomine memeriksa isi dompetnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar kemudian membeli sebuah coklat batangan di minimarket terdekat. Biarlah, yang penting ikhlas. Toh Kagami kan doyan makan—diberi coklat berukuran kecil pun pasti diterima. Contohnya minggu lalu, Aomine saat itu hanya memberi sebungkus permen saja Kagami langsung menebar senyum sejuta watt dengan cuma-cuma—yang sukses membuat Aomine langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut terus meracau tak jelas.

"Oke coklat sudah, penampilan kece, aku siap sekarang!"

Berteriak langtang, Aomine menarik perhatian sekitarnya. Dengan langkah gagah—dan pede—ia berjalan menuju taman yang berjarak tinggal beberapa meter di depan. Memang tidak begitu jauh sih, masih di dalam kawasan rumah Aomine. Hm—Kagami sepertinya benar-benar berniat sekali memberi Aomine kejutan, mau sekali jauh-jauh datang ke taman itu. Ah—gawat, Aomine semakin tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Tap.

Aomine telah sampai, menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sosok sang pujaan hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup, jantungnya berdebar.

"Aomine di sini!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan Aomine. Dengan cepat Aomine berjalan ke sumber suara—sambil pura-pura bertingkah sok malas. Ya, kalau di depan Kagami Aomine memang begitu—sok jaim.

"Kau ngantuk? Maaf menyuruhmu ke sini tiba-tiba." Kagami berujar pelan, merasa tak enak telah meminta Aomine untuk datang ke tempat tersebut.

"Tak apa, tidak terlalu. Oh iya—kenapa mengajakku ke sini?"

Aomine melirik sekilas, memasang tampang pura-pura tak mengerti maksud dari Kagami. Di sisi lain Kagami sendiri pun terlalu polos untuk menyadari kalau Aomine telah mengetahui rencananya. Dengan terburu-buru Kagami tampak merogoh kantung yang ia bawa—kemudian mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar yang tampak begitu indah.

"Uhm...maaf aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa—jadi ini untukmu—Selamat ulang tahun Aomine!"

Menyerahkan dengan kasar, bunga mawar kini telah berpindah tangan. Rona merah mulai menginvasi kedua pipi Kagami, malu-malu matanya sesekali melirik Aomine yang masih saja terdiam di tempat. Apa Aomine tidak menyukainya? Sempat terbesit pikiran negatif di otak Kagami. Membuatnya memainkan ujung baju dengan gugup.

"Aomine—"

" _Thanks_ , Kagami."

Kagami yang awalnya ragu, kini terkesima. Aomine yang biasanya memberi senyuman mengejek ke arahnya kini malah tersenyum tulus. Sungguh Kagami tak menyangka Aomine akan bereaksi seperti itu, mengingat sifat Aomine yang menyebalkan minta ampun.

"Sa-sama-sama."

Hening melanda, Kagami bingung ingin berkata apa. Namun tak lama sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu makan—tapi jangan banyak-banyak loh!"

Tak percaya dengan ucapan Aomine, Kagami berkedip polos, kemudian mengangguk, dan langsung bersorak senang. Rupanya benar kata Kuroko, kalau Kagami melakukan hal tadi pasti ia akan mendapat makan secara gratis dari Aomine. Untunglah Kagami mempercayainya—lumayan irit uang makan. Lagipula jarang-jarang Aomine mentraktirnya.

Oh—jadi seperi itu.

" _Thanks kuroko."_

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak—Tidak sama sekali. Ayo berangkat!"

Menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis, Kagami menutupi seluruh akal bulusnya. Sungguh kasihan Aomine—mungkin.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Di sebuah kamar minimalis tampak seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah memainkan _handphone_ di tangan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terhias di bibirnya tak kala membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang telah menjadi cahaya barunya. Sepertinya rencana yang ia buat berjalan dengan lancar.

[ Sesuai dugaanmu aku ditraktir olehnya, _thanks_ Kuroko. ]

Terkekeh pelan, Kuroko meletakkan handphone sembarang, kemudian berguling ringan di kasur empuknya. Menatap keluar jendela yang tengah menampilkan hari yang begitu cerah.

"Anggap saja aku membantumu Aomine- _kun_ , meskipun sepertinya caraku salah," ujarnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

Hai masih belum telatkan? *lirik jam*

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Di sini Kagami belum menyadari perasaannya pada Aomine—mungkin. BTW ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman AoKaga lovers, maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh *bows lagi*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu *ngilang*


End file.
